Cool
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: It felt so right when I'm with him, but relationships would never work out if the feeling is not mutual. AkaMido TakaKuro Past!MidoTaka inspired by the extra game CH 6 :)


**Cool**  
By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

 **A/N:** I need to release this feels bc of the extra game chapter 6. Sorry if this is not a happy oneshot, this is my forte. Hurting myself. Haha v .

The pairing introduced here is not midotaka. Implied, yes, and more painful painful memories and moments together. :Dv So if you're a masochist like me, then I welcome you to my world.

Cool - Gwen Stefani

* * *

 **XxX**

Most people often ask me; how could Shin-chan and I still be the best of friends now that we're leading different paths, different lives, and with even different partners. Even though we had been together for almost...I think as long as I can remember?

I always answer; why not?

There's no rules with exes still remaining the best of friends, right? We have gone through a lot, we shared many happy and painful memories. There were some memorable, some I treasured the most in my heart until now and some I wished I could just forget.

But despite that, I could never find someone like Shin-chan. He is such a good friend. If you looked past his weirdness and being an asshole sometimes, he is.

He is the most amusing and passionate person I had the privilege to know in my life. So getting rid of him just because we didn't make it last is a selfish thought.

Even though sometimes, I couldn't help but question myself; where did we go wrong? Why didn't we try fixing it? Why did we let it break and fall again?

Thinking of an answer made my head throb. After all, nine years of being in a relationship is not a joke. But what can we do? This is our fate, and knowing Shin-chan, he will do everything for fate.

It's been three years since then. Now we're all cool and happy with our own respective lives.

Only the people around us were still affected with our decision. We were perfect for each other, they said. They were expecting for both of us to be together until the end of time, beyond forever. Heh. I thought so too. But as they always say, nothing is ever perfect.

Our past together has always been a happy lane, and I'm glad to have that in my mind, because I could back whenever I want.

Although sometimes, thinking about it brought tears in my eyes.

A soft buzzing on my side distracted me from thinking about the past again. Tapping the bed until I locate my phone, I smiled once I saw a text from Tetsu.

Tetsu: Kazunari-kun. Are you free tomorrow?

As I typed a reply, Shin-chan, my black and white cat, meowed on the other side of me and I grunted when he moved on top of my stomach. He sat up like a royal and began his usual routine of staring at me, unblinking, like he was trying to read my soul.

Yes, I named him after Shin-chan. Yes, I am dating Kuroko Tetsuya for one and a half year now, and yes, he was aware that I named my cat after my ex.

It means nothing, he knew it. Because he knew that I'm in love with him now.

My stomach muscles adjusted with the sudden weight plopping onto me, my one hand petting Shin-chan's head as I continued on typing my reply. I only said yes, and why.

Minutes after, my phone rang. And I answered it immediately.

"Wazzup?" I greeted without saying hello.

"Akashi-kun invited me for a tea or two at his own house," Tetsuya said, getting to the point already. "So I'm asking if you're free."

"Hmm...Let's see," I picked up my calendar on the side table and used the lampshade's light to see my schedule. "I have a class at seven until noon."

"Oh. So is that a no?"

I chuckled. "We can go at Akashi's after my class. It's no big deal, you know that."

"Okay, then. As long as you're okay with it and it's not conflicting with your schedule."

"That's fine," I reassured. I rubbed a finger under Shin-chan's chin and it purred. "Do you have a class tomorrow, though?"

"Kazunari-kun, your English class comes after my Japanese literature," Tetsuya answered. "So we have almost the same schedule."

"Oh," I chuckled. "Sorry, I almost forgot."

"Should I tell Akashi-kun that tomorrow is fine?"

"Yeah, sure," i said. "Tell him I'm eager to meet him after so many months."

"All right. Good night then, Kazunari-kun. Sleep tight," Tetsuya said. "I love you always."

I smiled. "And I, you."

Tetsuya ended the call. I put my phone on the beside table and pulled Shin-chan closer until he was resting on my chest.

Working as an English teacher at the same school as your boyfriend, who is responsible with teaching Japanese literature, is not easy. But seeing him everyday at work was like a reward.

I hugged Shin-chan as I closed my eyes. I guess I'm going to see the real deal again tomorrow.

 **xXx**

"And that's all for today. Make sure to practice our lesson because we're going to have an oral exam tomorrow," I said in English, which earned a scattered groans and grunts around the classroom.

I suppressed the urge to giggle. Once in my life, I remembered sitting in one of the student's chairs, groaning and grunting just like what my students were doing now.

But I also remembered enjoying the class because I was with Shin-chan.

It was a good memory.

I spoke again, but this time in our native language. "Now, now, what did I tell you about being a sourpuss and a grumpy cat? I have a friend whose hobby is frowning and being grumpy everyday, now his face is filled with wrinkles and ugly lines, I kid you not!" Of course that was a joke. "Don't forget about tomorrow, okay?"

My class echoed a loud okay. I looked at the door when I noticed a movement on the back of my eye. It was a good thing I still have my hawk eye.

"Your Kuroko-sensei is now here," I announced. "Greet him like I always tell you, okay? Till tomorrow, class."

I walked to the door, seeing Tetsuya standing on the side of the door.

"Hey," I greeted, grinning and slapping a gentle hand on his shoulders as my usual greeting. "Good luck with your class today. I'll see you at the usual maji burger later."

"Okay, Kazunari-kun," Tetsuya smiled. "Take care."

"You too!" I said as I waved goodbye.

 **xXx**

When I went inside the Maji burger, I wasn't expecting to see Shin-chan sitting on the corner of the restaurant, sipping a drink and reading a book as though he was inside the library, instead of a noisy restaurant.

As usual, my heart skipped a beat and raced once my eyes found his familiar figure, but I ignored it as I waved at him when he looked up where I was at for some reason. I grinned, prancing toward him like an idiot.

"Hey, Shin-chan," I greeted once I was at his earshot. I still call him that, because why not? I've been calling him that ever since the first day, so why change it? And calling him by his full name was uncomfortable for me. I felt like it's too intimate, plus Akashi was the only one who called him by that. So I would rather not. "How are 'ya? It's a surprise to see you here! Where's Akashi, by the way?"

Shin-chan sipped at his drink first, putting the book on the table, before answering, "Glad to see you as well, Takao. As for Akashi, he's at his home. Your presence here may be the reason why I am here today. I assume Kuroko had told you about Akashi's invitation?"

I grinned. Nothing has ever changed. He still talked as if he was talking to a professional, or a client.

Even when our situation has changed, everything was still the same.

"Yeah, he told me about it actually," I sat next to him and reached out for his drink. "Heh. Bet Akashi's ordered you to wait for us before sending us to Kyoto ― wait, what the? Why the fuck does your drink taste like red bean soup?!" I exclaimed after taking a sip at Shin-chan's drink. "I thought it was iced tea, or a coke. Do they even sell red bean soup here?"

The green haired man pushed his glasses and hmphed. "It was an iced tea, yes. I transfered my red bean soup into the cup once it was empty," He gestured the empty can on the other side of him.

I chuckled, then my chuckle turned into a laugh. "Hah! You were trying to pretend that you're still drinking Maji burger's drink, did you now? Ahaha! You're still as sneaky as before!"

Shin-chan hmphed again, but I can see the faint pinkish hue on the apple of his cheeks. He was embarrassed, I'm sure of it.

I smiled. I missed this part of him.

"How are you, by the way, Shin-chan?" I said, pushing his drink near him. I'm not a fan of red bean soup, thank you very much. "What's new?"

"Nothing's new. It's all the same as always."

"Oh?" I cocked an amused brow. I wanted to order something, but the line is too long so I neglected the idea. "Have you been promoted yet?"

"Takao, I'm not going to be promoted. I will stay as a resident surgeon as long as I am willing to be."

"Oh. Haha," I scratched the side of the temple. "Good for you, then. I'm happy you've been living your dream now after so many years of torture aka taking medicine. Haha."

"How about you?"

"Still the same," I grinned. "But I think the last time we met, which was three months ago, I guess? I only work as an assistant teacher then. Now I have my own desk and a full shift. It was such an amazing accomplishment."

"I agree," I looked at him when he said that. He was playing at the straw of his drink, a small smile at his lips. Something painful tugged in my heart, but I ignored it. "You have always been so good at children, so you as an elementary teacher fit so well."

That made me smile. "Thank you, Shin-chan."

"What do you teach again?"

"English!" I answered in a rather excitable manner. Who can blame me? This topic is exciting for me. "Imagine that, Shin-chan? I'm now teaching English for students! I can still imagine you and myself as classmates, spending our day at our English subject. Do you still remember back then? When I'm looking at the pictures of our Mabo sensei, then he asked me to answer our activity written on the blackboard. Hahah! And I answered correctly, because you know me, Shin-chan. Besides you, I'm in love with the English subject!" I laughed and grinned, my mind was recalling that wonderful memory of my past. "Do you still remember my examples?"

"Of course," He answered, crossing his arms. "Who wouldn't remember it? Even if it's in English, I know you used me as an example."

"Who else would I use as a fine example but you?" I smirked, snatching his drink and took a sip again. I winced at the weird taste, but I still enjoyed it. Because whenever I smell or taste red bean, I always remember Shin-chan. "You're fun to use as an example. Oh, by the way, do you still have that pink piano toy as your lucky item?"

"Takao, it's been almost ten years, I forgot where I had put that. I doubt if it's still even there at my house."

"Oh," I smiled. "You're not as passionate and crazy with Oha Asa and their lucky items as before, no?"

"People change," Shin-chan said. "The same as people's interest."

I smiled again, ignoring how my chest twisted painfully. "I'm all aware of that, all right. Oh, Tetsuya's now here. Hey, Tetsu! Right here!"

I waved my hands for Tetsuya to notice us. If there's one thing I really like about him, it's about his sense of timing.

"It's still weird to think you can see Kuroko even when there's many people, considering his reputation for being invisible."

I looked at Shin-chan when he said that. Grinning, I answered, "That's what my hawk eye is for."

"Midorima-kun," Greeted Tetsuya once he was near. Then he looked at me and smiled. A small, subtle smile that I know was reserved only for me. "Kazunari-kun. Have you wait long?"

I shuffled his hair when he sat next to me. I knew how much he hated that, so when he pouted and fixed it, I embraced him with one hand and nuzzled him by his hair.

"Not long, but I'm not bored since Shin-chan kept me entertained," I answered. I released him and asked, "Do you want anything? I'll order for you."

"No thanks, Kazunari-kun," Tetsuya said, shaking his head. He looked at Shin-chan then. "Midorima-kun. Long time no see."

"Long time no see," He answered, but I noticed that he was too stiff. Is he still uncomfortable with Tetsuya's presence?

"I assume you were here because Akashi-kun told you to?" Tetsuya asked. When Shin-chan nodded, my boyfriend continued, "Is this a usual get together? Or is Akashi-kun telling something important for us, since he actually took his time to call and ask if Kazunari and I were free today."

I played with Tetsuya's small and smooth fingers while they were talking, but I was looking at Shin-chan. So I noticed how he cringed when Tetsuya asked his questions.

Expect Tetsuya to be straight to the point.

"I...I suppose Akashi is the right person to answer that," Shin-chan replied after a few moments of fidgeting. "If both of you are not going to order anything, shall we go then? We need to get going if you want to meet Akashi early. Kyoto is not a short distance to travel."

I looked at Tetsuya for an answer, then I grinned when he shook his head.

"Let's go then."

 **xXx**

We traveled by train, since it was faster than using a car. We arrived at Kyoto half an hour later, and it was really a fast journey.

As we got out of the train, I offered my hand to Tetsuya, which he gladly took it. When I looked at Shin-chan, he was pushing his glasses as he walked next to us.

"I'm catching us a taxi to drive us at a nearby mall," He announced.

I cocked a brow, curious. "Why? Are you going to buy something? Maybe for Akashi? Oh! That reminds me, I forgot to bring him anything!"

"Don't worry about it, Kazunari-kun," called Tetsuya. "I already have it covered," He tapped his bag and smiled. "I brought him his favourite snack."

"Oh! Thank goodness for that!" I exhaled. "It'd be a shame if we were to meet him at his own home with empty hands."

"I'm certain Akashi wouldn't mind," Shin-chan said.

I laughed, squeezing Tetsuya's hand. "You can only say that because he's your boyfriend."

Shin-chan adjusted his glasses again. "I say this not because I'm with him. He appreciates the presence of his friends' more than any material gifts."

I smiled. Shin-chan is always like this when it comes to Akashi. "But that doesn't cover the fact that he is scary, if not most of the times!"

"Hmph."

I squeezed Tetsuya's hands again.

 **xXx**

This is not my first time inside Akashi's home, but it never failed to amaze me everytime I had the privilege to be here. His home was like its owner; prestige, proud, gorgeous.

It is, indeed, a home of a person with a high rank.

I'm not sure if the beautiful house is still owned by Akashi alone, but then I realized that it may not be the case now when my eyes darted to the grand piano on the corner of the living room.

The last time Tetsuya and I came here, that corner was still empty.

"You're living with Akashi-kun now, Midorima-kun?" Tetsuya called out of the sudden, startling me and Shin-chan.

So he noticed it too.

"For a week now, I believe," Shin-chan answered after a while. I smiled, because I could notice how awkward and embarrassed he was just by seeing how stiff he is, and also the constant fidgeting with the glasses. Then he gestured for us to seat on the red velvet sofa. "You may wait here while I call for―"

"There's no need for that, Shintarou."

I almost cringed when I heard that cool familiar voice. Akashi was behind us, he appeared to be coming out from the hallway, which I suppose was linked to the kitchen. He greeted Shin-chan by tapping him on the small of his back, then he turned to us ― nodding as a silence greeting.

He gestured for us to sit on the couch, which we complied. Akashi sat on the one sitter couch next to ours, while Shin-chan chose to stand behind Akashi's seat. He crossed his legs as he put both of his hands on his knees. He looked like a mighty prince when he does that.

I felt the familiar shrinking feeling inside me as I see their subtle look to each other. It was a look only Shin-chan and he would understand.

It was always like this whenever I see Akashi; I felt so small whenever he's near me even when I'm tall by several inches. Maybe it was his presence, or his reputation being the former captain of the GOM and Rakuzan. Or how he handle himself, how proud and confident he is.

How perfect he is.

And who else would fit a perfect human being like him other than a perfect human being as well?

and that is Shin-chan...

I had noticed this back then already, when Shin-chan and I were still together. Despite his assurance of loyalty and promise of loving me all his life, I had noticed how they compliment each other.

How compatible they are, inside or outside the court. I'm also aware with the fact that besides me, Shin-chan is always comfortable when he is with Akashi.

Some people might say and see that Shin-chan act way differently with Akashi, and it was because of how he feared the man. In my eyes, it was Shin-chan telling that he respected Akashi, and how comfortable he is with him.

I don't think I had seen Shin-chan that happy while he was with me.

Heh. This might be the reason why we were not meant to be.

It felt so right when I'm with him, but relationships would never work out if the feeling is not mutual.

We are not meant to be.

But I had accepted that painful fact a long time ago. In fact, it was not painful anymore. Yes, I can feel the ache in my chest as I see them together, with Shin-chan pulling that rare smile and talking with Akashi as though he has no trouble with expressing his self, but nevertheless I'm still happy.

Seeing them together always made me smile, albeit wryly.

I almost jumped when I felt Tetsuya's soft hand on top of mine, squeezing and caressing it.

He knew, of course. I'm open with my boyfriend, even about this issue too.

The squeezing meant to tell whatever it is that we need to tell without words. When I squeezed his hands earlier, I told him that I'm kind of anxious to see Akashi again. When he squeezed my hand, he was telling me that it's going to be okay.

He understood.

Tetsuya is a gentle and thoughtful boyfriend, and I'm lucky to have him.

"Akashi-kun," Tetsuya greeted the red haired man. I'm grateful for his quick insight. "It's nice to see you well. I have this brought for you,"

Akashi reached out for the rice cookies on Tetsuya's hands and smiled that faint smile of his. "Thank you, Kuroko. You shouldn't have."

"It's okay, Akashi-kun. We don't want to visit you empty handed so..." Tetsuya trailed off when he noticed something. "I see, we have the old Akashi today."

"It's always been him for the past few months," Shin-chan said.

Akashi pulled that subtle looking smile, he almost looked like he was looking at us with impassive look, but with years of knowing him we know that it was his own way of smiling.

"There's no reason for me to call him again," Akashi answered.

I only stare at the piano, barely hearing what they say, my head wandering and floating. I don't understand them, anyways. All that I'm aware is there are two kind of Akashi inside him, and I don't want to know what that really means.

"So what is the reason for calling us here, again?"

Tetsuya's voice pulled me out of my staring.

Akashi smiled again, but this time it was obvious. I looked at Shin-chan, and he was pulling that rare smile of his too.

"Shintarou and I have decided to settle down and get married."

What?

"After so many months - almost a year, I suppose?" Shin-chan nodded when Akashi turned and asked him that. "A year of deep thinking and considerations, we have come with the same conclusion, and that is to spend the rest of our lives together,"

Shin-chan cleared his throat before speaking, "We...we have already talked about this thoroughly," Of course Shin-chan. "And we decided that choosing the two most closest people in our lives as our best men is the best choice to be made."

I tried to gulp to get rid of the painful lump on my throat, at the same time as squeezing Tetsuya's hand so tightly I might break his hands.

"To put it simply, we invited you both to ask you in personal," Akashi supplied. "Is it alright for the both of you to be our best men?" He looked at my blue haired boyfriend. "Kuroko?" Then me. "Takao?"

I squeezed Tetsuya's hand for the last time, and with a small smile grazing my lips, and I answered, "Do you even need to ask? Of course we'll accept it. Right, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya looked at me, and I can see a subtle worry in his eyes. But I only smiled, which he gave back.

"I don't see why not, Kazunari-kun,"

"Fantastic," Akashi said. "We thought for a moment you would decline,"

"Why would we?" I asked, ignoring the pain on my chest that was growing in every passing second. "Both of you know how special and significant you are for us. How could we decline this important event of your lives? Of course we want to be part of it!"

"That's good to hear then, Takao Kazunari," Akashi stared at me when he said that. I felt my muscle tensed when he did that; it always does whenever he gave me that kind of stare. It was not a scary one, but it was all knowing. And that alone scared me. "I was sure you would back out and refuse my offer, considering how Shintarou and you had quite a long and interesting past."

I almost laugh, but I didn't. I almost laugh and cry.

Instead, I smiled. A true, genuine smile.

"You don't have to worry, Akashi," I took a glance at Shin-chan first, seeing him looking at me with those green eyes I adored for all of my life made my chest hurt, but it's okay. Then I looked at Akashi again and said, "To be honest, there's nothing to be worried about. Shin-chan chose you, and that means so much. It means a lot. Our nine years together is nothing comparable to your two years. Because even before I had met him," I looked at Shin-chan again, who was now looking at the piano on the far right side. "Even before we got together, and even when we were together, his heart has always been yours."

It hurt so much to say it, but it's true. I always knew that Shin-chan's in love with Akashi. I always tried to give him all of my love, to make him forget Akashi, to make him see my existence. Sometimes, to the point where I almost worshipped him.

But, alas, I failed.

I adore Shin-chan's passion and loyalty towards things, but I never thought those qualities were the reasons why we're not meant for each other.

"That's a cheesy way to put it," Akashi said.

I chuckled, squeezing Tetsuya's hand who squeezed back. "But that's true. We all know that Shin-chan's not good with telling what's on his mind without acting all too proud and assholey―"

"True," Tetsuya interjected.

"―I'm not finished yet, Babe," I chuckled and pinched Tetsuya's cheeks, but continued, "That's how he was when all of you graduated in middle school. So he never had the chance to tell Akashi his true feelings, since following and competing with Akashi by playing Shogi were the only two ways he knew to convey his feelings to Akashi back then ~"

"Oi!" Shin-chan said, scowling. "Don't tell things that aren't true, you fool!"

"Hahaha! But that's true, Shin-chan! If you hadn't met me you wouldn't be able to learn how to be a normal human once in a while. If it weren't for me you'd remain as a stinky asshole―" I blinked when I remembered what I just said. "―me and Shutoku, I mean. Heheh."

Tetsuya scratched the part between my thumb and index finger.

"I'm grateful to hear that Shintarou had eyes for me ever since the beginning, then," Akashi said. "Because besides everyone in the Generation of Miracle, Shintarou is the most comfortable person to be with. And I suppose you are comfortable with me too?"

He directed that question to Shin-chan, which made him adjust his glasses and averted his eyes. I knew he was embarrassed.

"Of course," Shin-chan answered.

"That settles then," Akashi said. "Since both of you are now here, shall we grab this opportunity and discuss what it is needed to discuss? Also, you may help us decide with some details of the wedding."

"Of course, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya said, while I only nod.

When Akashi stood and gestured us further inside their house ― maybe for more privacy ― we followed suit.

And that was when I noticed how tight I had been holding Tetsuya's hands, it was almost white.

I offered him a sheepish smile.

 **xXx**

I don't know how long I'm standing here at the veranda, and how many cigarettes I had put out in the ash tray, but it felt like forever.

The three of them were now discussing, I don't know what, but I'm sure it was all about the wedding. What else?

The moment Akashi led us at what seems to be a large study room, they started to talk about their plans. Their portfolio about the wedding was inside the study room, so I guess it was the main reason why he led us there.

After thirty minutes of talking about their grand wedding, I excused myself, telling them that I need to use the bathroom.

In truth, I needed air.

Fresh air; air without seeing the subtle stares of Akashi and Shin-chan with each other.

Don't get me wrong. I love Tetsuya, but it's not the same with Shin-chan. I love Shin-chan so much, too much, too deeply, too real; that I'm willing to give up everything just to see him happy.

I'm willing to give him up to see his genuine smile.

I'm willing to torture myself by seeing Akashi and he together, because I know that he'd bring out the best out of Shin-chan.

And he did.

I took out my cigarette container, plucked out one of the three remaining sticks, and then I grabbed the lighter that I put on the veranda's railing.

As I placed the cigarette between my lips, I clicked the lighter, but it was empty. Frowning, I clicked it again.

Still empty.

I clicked my tongue instead.

What now? Smoking is the only way for me to relax my tired brain.

"Need this?"

I froze when I heard that voice. I turned around, and I was right. It was Shin-chan.

A frown returned in my face. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to discuss your wedding with Tetsuya and your boyfriend ― oh, I mean fiance?"

"Well, yes, that may be correct," Shin-chan said. "but it seems like the both of them are more than enough."

I pulled out the cigarette on my lips to smirk. "I know right. Those two are genuises at details and plans."

"Hmph," Shin-chan pushed his glasses and offered the lighter to me. "Here, I'm guessing you are in need of this."

I looked at the item before looking at Shin-chan, chuckling, "How do you even ― you know what? Nevermind. Thanks! You're a lifesaver," I put the stick between my lips again and clicked the lighter. I almost squealed when it worked. I smiled as I took a drag and let it out at the open space skywards. "Ohh! You're such a gift from heaven, Shin-chan! I don't know how did you even know that my own lighter is now dead, but," I sighed. "What would I even do without you?"

"I had a feeling you'd need this, so..." He trailed off. "I thought you were only using the bathroom."

Smiling, I said, "Even in three years, you didn't change."

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of know the reason why you know that I'm here," I chuckled. "The same reason how I know your feelings for Akashi without telling me. Heh. We just know. Amazing, right?"

Silence reigned us for a few minutes, with only the call of the birds at the distance and the wind gushing along with the trees as sounds.

"Takao..."

"Hmm..." I said absentmindedly as I stared at the distance, taking a long drag with my cigar and letting it go with a lazy blow.

Being with Shin-chan right now, standing next to him is both painful and perfect.

"You didn't change too."

"Hmm...?" I looked at him when he said that.

"You smoke whenever you're in distress," He said. "Or in pain. Or both."

"Heh," I couldn't help but chuckle, taking a drag again. "You know me too well."

"I'm sorry,"

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything."

"I know," Shin-chan said. "I'm still sorry."

Chuckling, I answered, "You didn't do anything, Shin-chan. So stop saying sorry."

Another silence had past between us.

"Some of those were wrong,"

"Hmm..?" I arched a brow. "What about?"

"About what you said earlier..." Shin-chan said. "Some of those were wrong. I loved you too."

"But you love Akashi more," I countered, not understanding where this conversation is going.

"You don't understand," Shin-chan said. "When you said that to Akashi, I know what you were trying to say. You said when we were still together, my heart belonged to him."

I tried hard not to give in with the urge to sigh. I took a last drag with my cigar and push it on the ash tray, and then I stared at him.

"Shin-chan, I don't know why you were saying this to me, there's no point. You're getting married."

Saying that word has a certain effect with my chest and heart.

And eyes.

"I know," He said. "I only want to let you know that my feelings for you is true and real. My nine years with you were magical, and it can never be replaced, even with Akashi. I know you're confused, I chose Akashi because it's my fate to choose him."

"I know," I need to tell my tear ducts to stop functioning, but I don't know how. "That's what you told me when we broke up three years ago."

Shin-chan grabbed my arm to make me look at him. He was looking at me, and with keen eyes I saw that I'm not the only one trying to supress our tears.

We looked at each other, I don't know how long, but it was enough for us to say what we wanted to say that words couldn't convey.

 _I miss you._

 _I need you._

 _I want to hug you._

 _I need to feel your warmth._

 _I love you._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Goodbye._

But I don't understand. If Shin-chan's loving stare is true, why do we need to separate? Why, why are they getting married?

Why not us, then?

Why...

Before the tears could come out of my tears, I blinked and looked away ― chuckling to hide it.

Then I saw the piano in the corner of my eyes.

A thought passed through me.

"Hey, S-Shin-chan," I called, clearing out my throat then I tried again. "Hey, can I ask for a favor? For the last time?"

"What...what is it?"

"Can you play the piano for me?" I asked. "Just like then..."

"Of course..." Shin-chan said. "Just like then."

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

A/N: I wanted to add more scenes, but I'm so eager to post this so tada! Haha! This story was inspired by the song, Cool by Gwen Stefani.

This chapter is open for editing.


End file.
